


Non violent

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared, Turning alpha/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: They say omegas are non violent.Jared isn´t a typical omega
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Non violent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with.

Non violent

They say an omega is sweet and nice and absolutely not violent. 

Well they are wrong. Jared looked down on the bloody mess that had been his alpha. All he felt was disgust towards his alpha and relief that it was finally over. 

They had been friends since childhood growing up together, both alphas and both equally strong. Only Jared was four years younger and more trusting, friendlier and somehow that had translated to him as being weak and submissive. 

So, shortly after Jared had turned 19, he had invited Jared to a nice evening of playing video games and drinking beer. Just, one beer had been spiked and when Jared regained conscious, he found himself naked and face down on the bed while he fucked into him; calling him his sweet omega, while he violated Jared in the worst possible way. 

Jared remembered well the pain when he finally shoved his knot inside and bit down on his neck. 

It had humiliated Jared further when he and Jared had visited their parents. Jared had been forced to kneel by his side, dressed just in some lose fitting pants and a fucking collar. A collar! Like a dog! They had taken Jared’s shock as servility and congratulated him on claiming and turning Jared.

The freedom an omega had depended on the alpha. So Jared still held hope that he would come around and let Jared still have his live. But no!  
He took everything Jared had.   
He locked Jared in his cabin.   
Didn’t allowed him any friends or visitors he didn’t approved, he couldn’t go to his work or college class. Jared’s only purpose was supposed to be his alpha. 

The thing that finally got Jared to snap, the straw that broke the camels back was when the alpha had announced last night he wanted Jared pregnant and round with his child. 

It was one thing to have to take the abuse alone, but a whole other thing to bring a baby in this abomination of a relationship. 

So he had taken the meat tenderizer. Jared was surprised that he was able to dupe his alpha. Also Jared couldn’t understand the surprise in his alphas eyes when he first hit him. And again and again and again, till all that was left from the once handsome face was bone and blood and gore. 

The meat tenderizer slipped from his bloody fingers. Jared turned around and cleaned himself up and got dressed. Well, the shirts from his alpha were a little bit tight but it would work. He dragged the alphas body into the kitchen and switched the gas on. 

There wouldn’t be any evidence once the cabin was blown up. Jared just grabbed some cloth and money. He stepped out in the rain. The fire wouldn’t spread thanks to the weather. Jared would go to this bar on the outer skirts’ of the town and hot wire a car. Than he would drive up north so he could cross the border. 

By tomorrow he would start his live again, where the alpha and the cabin were just bad memories.


End file.
